


Is She Cuter With or Without Glasses?

by orphan_account



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: (only slight), Except Masuki is just gay for Maya, F/F, Fluff, Gay Panic, Glasses, How Do I Tag, Masuki heccin swears, Masuki we all know you're gay, Pareo and Masuki share their intense love for pasupare, Pareo/aya if you squint, Secret Crush, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The people sitting next to Masuki at the Pastel*Palettes concert were concerned that she looked so... angry. Was she judging them? They were only beginner idols, they wouldn't be perfect.And yet, Masuki was trying to weigh how cute Maya was both with and without glasses.
Relationships: Satou Masuki/Yamato Maya
Kudos: 55





	Is She Cuter With or Without Glasses?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small fic abt Masuki being a big gay. The way she started blushing when talking to maya I-  
> Also I haven't watched the anime in a hot minute, I've only seen clips and screenshots so they might be a tad ooc

_There's no way..._ Masuki rubbed her eyes, and looked at the magazine again. _There's really no way... Yamato Maya is in a band?! And... they're all so damn CUTE. I... I_ must _go to this performance. I must've missed their first one. Shit, I would've loved to see Maya-san sooner..._

Masuki admired Maya quite a bit. She was an insanely talented drummer, and had inspired Masuki so much. And, not to mention, Masuki thought her glasses were just the cutest damn thing she'd EVER seen. She loved cute things. Absolutely adored them. Went out of her way to look at them at any opportunity. Most of her hobbies besides drums centered around just staring at cute things. And she knew this band of idols who played their own instruments would be no different.

When the band members walked on stage, Masuki immediately turned all her focus to Maya. She sat close enough to really feel the drums and the bass, and far enough so she could see Maya. Masuki thought the other girls were cute, too, but this was _Maya._ She just couldn't tear her attention away. _She isn't wearing glasses. Isn't the whole point of being an idol to_ be _cute? Why would you take away Maya-san's cutest attribute? Although..._ Without her glasses obscuring her face, Masuki could see Maya's features a lot clearer. She gripped the arm of her chair, and her brows furrowed. _Could she_ possibly _be cuter without glasses?_

_It's not possible. Glasses can make_ anyone _cuter. But, Maya-san... She'd be cute no matter what. And, her eyes are adorable. You can see them better without the glasses. But, her glasses make her eyes stand out even more. This is truly a dilemma._ The people sitting next to Masuki were concerned that she looked so... angry. Was she judging them? They were only beginner idols, they wouldn't be perfect. But, Masuki was still just trying to weigh how cute Maya was both with and without glasses.

The small smile on Maya's face when she drummed, her adorable focused expression, and her endearing voice all had Masuki's full attention. Every once in a while, Maya would smile really widely and laugh in a way that was unfairly cute and Masuki really _fucking_ wanted to hug her. She had to restrain herself from screaming whenever Maya laughed. It was awkward yet adorable, and...

_D-damn it... I... I had to go and have a crush on her, didn't I...? But, she's so FUCKING CUTE, how could I not???_

Masuki focused on the idol outfit. It didn't suit Maya quite right. It was really... Frilly. It was a bit too cutesy, if that was even possible. It didn't suit what made Maya cute in the first place. However, she looked a lot more confident in the outfit, and she genuinely smiled more, and it really gripped Masuki's heart. _My final conclusion is..._

_She is just as cute without her glasses as she is with them._

* * *

"Um, Masuki-san?" Masuki looked up and saw Pareo. A lot of time had passed since the first Pasupare concert she went to, yet Maya's drumming captivated her every single time. "I was going to go to a concert with a friend but they had to cancel last minute, so I was wondering if you'd like to go with me, since I have an extra ticket."

"Well, what's the band?"

"Pastel*Palettes! They're an idol group who plays their own instruments-"

"I'm going." Masuki was planning on going anyways, but the fact that it was Pasupare made it even better.

"Really? Masuki-san, I never realized you like cutesy things like that." Pareo looked shocked yet grateful.

"Are you kidding?! Their drummer is really good! I've liked her even before she was famous. Plus, their music is actually pretty good." Masuki had to hold back from talking about Maya endlessly.

"W-wow." Pareo was stunned by Masuki's sudden change of tone, from chill to passionate in .2 seconds. "I know, right? They're all so talented, Aya-san is my biggest inspiration! She's just really cute, a-and she has a really nice voice..."

They talked about Pasupare for quite a while, mainly gushing about their favorite members and songs.

A couple days later, the performance finally came. Maya's drums really got Masuki's heart going. Just the way she played them, and everything about her in general was so.. Cute. She even sang a duet with Aya. It was impressive how she could do both that and drum at the same time. _Her voice is so.. CUTE._ _Just how much can this girl do?! Talented and adorable... She is really cut out to be an idol, even if she doesn't think so herself._

_She's... My idol. Yeah, that has a nice ring to it._ A small, genuine smile flitted across Masuki's face. 


End file.
